


lookin' good, feline fine

by orphan_account



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Cockblocking, Established Relationship, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Post-Canon, Sexual Content, akira and ryuji are adults and they live together, repost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:21:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23453173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Any free time the two had together was ruined by Morgana butting his head in to beg the both of them for food or attention or whatever else. Luckily for them, though, the little bastard was curled up on the couch when Ryuji got home tonight, and Akira had pinned him with his best fuck-me eyes as soon as he caught his gaze. And he'd have to be an idiot to turn that down.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Morgana & Sakamoto Ryuji, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 3
Kudos: 112





	lookin' good, feline fine

**Author's Note:**

> i originally uploaded this in december but i took it down for reasons. ive had a couple people ask me about it so i figured i'd just put it up again instead of having to constantly link the google doc.
> 
> i can't remember what i put as the original notes but i dont write very often and im pretty rusty so, yknow, if its not perfect i apologize. morgana is a stinky brat cat and i love him. enjoy.

Ryuji's back hit the bed with a thud, and his boyfriend wastes no time straddling his lap. Rough hands find purchase on Akira's waist, rubbing barely there patterns into his skin.

"Damn. You're eager, huh?" Ryuji teases, letting one of his hands roam from front to back. Akira rolls his eyes, but the other still notices the soft curve of his lips. After being with Akira for so long, it wasn't hard to catch the subtle changes in the boy's expressions. "Shut up, it's been forever since I've gotten any time with you to myself." 

He wasn't wrong. Any free time the two had together was ruined by Morgana butting his head in to beg the both of them for food or attention or whatever else. Luckily for them, though, the little bastard was curled up on the couch when Ryuji got home tonight, and Akira had pinned him with his best fuck-me eyes as soon as he caught his gaze. And he'd have to be an idiot to turn that down.

Akira grinds against him with a mewl that makes Ryuji blush all the way to the tips of his ears. Fuck, they've barely started, and he's already so hard, pressing firm to the cleft of Akira's ass. He can't help it, Akira's too freaking good to him, with his low voice and shit-eating smirk that gets him this riled up with no effort at all. 

The bed creaks as Akira shifts to kiss him, slow and languid; neither caring all that much about the motion, just happy to be close. Ryuji’s finger’s catch on the elastic of his waistband before he slips them under, tugging his underwear down to get at Akira’s hole. His thumb rubs against it, applying just enough pressure to make him squirm, to make him moan into their kiss. It goes on far too long, not long enough, until they separate and Akira is leaning over to grab the necessities from their nightstand. 

“So,” a bottle is tossed haphazardly onto the mattress, “how do you want me?”

However, wherever, whenever Akira wants. Every which way, Ryuji thinks. He wants to say it, too. Spill sweet words that’ll stay between the two of them. And he could say it, he realizes—

—if it weren’t for the sudden clawing at their bedroom door.

Ryuji jumps at the sound, nearly throws his boyfriend to the goddamn floor, but it only gets louder. 

“Akiraaaaaaaa,” a boyish voice whines from the hall. “Akira, I’m hungry.”

Ah. That’s right. Morgana usually gets fed after Ryuji gets back from work, but he kind of got forgotten in the heat of the moment. That, and he refuses to eat by himself, insists that Akira has to be there for some reason that Ryuji doesn’t understand. Just some weird cat thing, probably.

Ryuji looks at the door, then back at Akira who is looking at him with what he can only guess is exasperation. They break eye contact, and Akira sighs, “we’re— I’m in the middle of something. Can it wait?” 

“No,” he replies as blunt as a metal pipe. Morgana tries to nudge the door open, but it’s locked.. Which is a miracle, really, because Ryuji doesn’t feel like explaining why he’s half naked with Akira perched on top of his dick. The face Akira’s making means he definitely feels the same. The scratching starts back up again, “what are you even doing up this late?” 

Akira opens his mouth to speak, but the blond beats him to the punch, “can you just leave us alone? We’re busy.” Ryuji emphasizes the word despite knowing it’s meaning’ll go completely over Morgana’s head. 

Their argument is cut short, however, because a hand on his chest catches his attention. “I’ll just feed him real quick. I bet he’s bored, anyways,” Akira, the voice of reason, says in a hushed tone after putting a leg over the side of the bed and pushing himself off, tugging his pants back up. He fumbles around for a second before grabbing a shirt that Ryuji recognizes as his own.

The door opens with a click, Akira pulling it to give him just enough space to step out. Through the crack, he can see Morgana padding around in excited little circles. 

Akira walks off to the kitchen, yet Morgana doesn’t follow like he’s supposed to. Instead, once Akira has turned the corner, officially out of earshot, Morgana stomps up to the side of their bed, his tail flicking back and forth in irritation.

“Don’t think I can’t hear you guys!” he growls, totally unprompted. Ryuji can tell he’s being scolded, duh. But he honestly cannot tell what for. He must look it, too, since Morgana scoffs, “you’re so loud, Ryuji, all the time. And I can hear it and it’s disgusting.” To make sure his point gets across, he scrunches up his nose and sticks his tongue out.

It takes a good second till the words finally hit, and Ryuji sputters, stumbling over himself to try and make a comeback. “What, are you mad that I can get laid and you can’t? It’s not like you fuckin’ pay rent or anything! You can leave if it bugs you that much.” Yeah, okay, that was pretty weak, but it flustered Morgana which is all that really matters.

“Obviously I don’t pay rent, I’m a cat,” Morgana is full-on hissing at him, fangs bared and all, spitting the words at him like they’re venom.

“So you’re a cat when it’s convenient for you? Oh my God. Eff this, I’m leaving.” Leaving, of course, means going to the kitchen, where Akira is, so Ryuji can find solace in someone who hasn’t been purposefully cockblocking him for weeks on end. 

Not that it’s going to change anything; Morgana’s dashing past his feet and greeting Akira before he can. Akira smiles when he sees Ryuji, he’s leaning against the counter and he doesn’t mind when Ryuji throws an arm around his shoulders and kisses him, which makes all the shit Morgana puts him through immediately worth it, he decides. 

“Sorry for taking so long,” Akira hums, kissing him again and again until they’re both breathless, pulling back to show that same coy smile from earlier. Morgana’s got his face buried in his food, so there’s no way in hell he’s watching them. Shit, Ryuji might’ve gone soft after Morgana so rudely called his ass out, but this is just enough to work him up again, his cock thickening up to it’s full size when Akira peppers kisses to his jawline. 

“I’ll make it up to you, I promise,” is whispered next to his ear, followed by another tender kiss. And— wow, okay, he might be impulsive, but Ryuji’s got half a mind to bend Akira over the kitchen counter right here, right now. Morgana and God and everyone else be damned.

It takes every ounce of self-control that Ryuji has to not laugh when Morgana obnoxious gags into his food dish.

**Author's Note:**

> WORMBRAiNZ @ twitter
> 
> chariot-boyfriend @ tumblr
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
